


Junebugs flying lazy in the breeze, junebugs drowning as the ocean devours them, junebugs holding on tight and never letting go

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Category: These Treacherous Tides - D.N. Bryn
Genre: I will build this fandom from the ground up if i have to so help me god, It's heavily implied that Smooth-Stones is a human/siren hybrid and thats on purpose, One has a baby, Some live though, a lot of them die, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: Junebug is different from other sirens- they understand this.(It turns out there's only like two other fanfics (one of which is mine) for this fandom which might be criminal so I'm hyperfocusing on it to get shit done.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Junebugs flying lazy in the breeze, junebugs drowning as the ocean devours them, junebugs holding on tight and never letting go

Junebug is  _ different _ from other sirens- they understand this. Their first pod, years and years ago, had lived in the deep basin just outside a river. There had been humans- foolish humans, who never truly learned not to wander into the water, and so there had been plenty of food.

Then, when they were young, the humans- they  _ changed _ . They learned not to fear them, and for good reason- they mastered weapons, learned how to use a bow and arrow, learned how to make guns and harpoons and cannons. They learned how to resist the song.

Within a month, most of their pod was slaughtered. Crab, who they always explored with, was split open by a cannonball and left for the gulls. Salt, sweet, kind, Salt, had been speared through the neck and eaten by sharks. Coral, who hadn’t been soft but was still pod, had been torn from the water, leaving a bloody trail in their wake.

The siren who gave birth to them, Silver-Shell, had lasted fairly long- but soon enough, blood stained the water pink, and the crabs were feasting.

In the end, the only way they had survived was gathering up the straggling remains of their pod- Guppy, with a tail in vibrant yellow-orange, Screech, who’s scales were a pale gray, and Mosquito, with a deep green tail.

Together, they had found a new territory- on the other side of the island, there was a river, which flowed deep and undisturbed into a deep, salty lake. It was there that they made their home.

It was Spring- the snow was thawing and melting into the lake, Screech was pregnant, and they had found a potential new podmate. Smooth-Stones, as Junebug called them, had something no other siren had- human-like hair, growing from the roots of their head, in a deep brown color.

In the end, it turned out, Smooth-Stones had practice helping with births, and Screech cradled the child to their chest, and they celebrated two new podmates.


End file.
